


The Birthday Present

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [38]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Music RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Rings, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: It is Kat’s 27th birthday, and Howie gives her a birthday present — one she knows she will never forget..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and is, after all, just the part of an author’s imagination..
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

The Birthday Present

It was Kat’s 27th birthday, and as she sat waiting for her Master Howie to come home, she felt a shudder of anticipation fill her body.

She knelt by the front door, following Howie’s instructions to the ‘T’. He had told her to be waiting for him, wearing absolutely nothing but the collar of ownership around her neck. He had brought it out for her at the beginning of their relationship, and he always expected her to wear it in his presence. He had also told her to be on her knees with her thighs spread apart, so that her womanhood was exposed for his eyes. Her arms were tucked behind her back.

As Kat got into the required position, she hoped that he wouldn’t be too late, as her knees were starting to hurt and her legs ache. At just after 7:00 pm, she heard the key in the door, and she knew it was Howie.

Howie walked through the door and smiled at seeing her. “Hello, my little slave. Happy birthday.”

He dropped a kiss on her head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a leash, which he clipped to the collar of ownership before tugging on it.

“Thank you, Master,” said Kat while lowering her eyes — showing her submission.

“You are most welcome, my dear,” Howie replied. “Now, come with me to the lounge.”

With that, Kat fell forward onto her hands and knees and followed Howie while he walked her into the lounge as if she were his pet dog.

Howie dropped into an armchair and Kat curled up around his feet. He slipped his hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. When he patted his knees, Kat knew he was indicating that she sit on him — and she did exactly that, pulling herself into his lap.

Howie smiled lovingly at Kat as he allowed his hands to stroke her breasts; he loved watching the nipples harden up. Kat just sighed, feeling her juices starting to stew inside of her.

Howie stopped abruptly and then handed her the box. “This is your birthday present, my love. I want you to wear them tonight.”

Kat took the box and beamed happily when she opened it to find… a beautiful pair of golden hoop earrings.

“Oh, Master, they are gorgeous. Thank you.” She kissed Howie’s cheek and then went to put them into her ears.

However, Howie reached over and gently stopped her. “No, my little slave; they are not earrings, although I might get you a pair some time in the future. These rings are actually nipple rings.”

Kat gasped. “But Master, I do not have my nipples pierced; I do not understand.”

Howie slipped his hand behind Kat’s head and pulled her close, letting his tongue trail against her ear. “Tonight, you will; I am going to pierce them for you,” he whispered.

Kat felt fear grip her stomach and pulled away. “I am sorry, Master Howie, but I can’t allow that.”

She tried to wriggle off his lap. Howie narrowed his eyes and kept a firm but gentle grip on Kat’s arm.

“Is something wrong, Kat?” he asked, making sure to sound as gentle as possible.

Kat lowered her eyes, knowing that she had made him concerned; she decided to be honest with him. After all, she knew he made it a point to be honest with her about things that worried him, so she figured that she would do the same for him.

“I have to be honest with you, Master Howie. You see, this is something that worries me.”

Howie pulled Kat close and gently kissed her eyelids. “I know it is, my dear slave. But afterwards, when it is done, you will thank me. Now, why don’t we head down to the dungeon and get to work?” 

“OK, Master,” Kat replied.

“Oh, and Kat? One other thing,” Howie said.

She looked at him. “Yes, Master?”

“It’s normal to be frightened of something you don’t understand,” Howie replied.

Kat nodded, feeling a little better. Somehow, she could tell it was as though he spoke from experience (which he probably did, at least from her perspective). “Yes, Master. You are right.”

With that, Howie helped Kat off his lap and then picked up the leash before leading her down to the basement.

* * *

Once in the basement, Howie sat Kat in a chair (which resembled the kind she would find in a dentist’s surgery). He lowered it so that she was practically laying flat and then placed leather straps over her stomach, upper thighs, ankles and wrists, binding her tightly to the recliner so that she couldn’t move.

Howie could see that Kat’s eyes were wide with fear. He leaned over her, his long, loose black hair falling into her face, and gently kissed her lips, his tongue snaking out and entering her mouth. He heard Kat moan against his kiss and he knew she was relaxing.

Howie pulled away and then went over to a cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out some alcohol and a big long needle.

Kat felt fearful. “Oh, please, Master Howie. Please don’t do this.”

She contemplated struggling against the leather straps, but she could tell somehow that wouldn’t work — for he had bound her good and proper, with no escape.

“Shh,” was all Howie said as he opened the alcohol and then let the contents drizzle over each of her nipples in turn. Kat bit her lip as she felt it sting slightly.

Howie took a swig from the bottle and then turned to Kat. “I’m just heading upstairs to get some ice. I’ll be right back, baby.”

Kat watched him leave and felt her insides turning to water; she could see the needle on the side, and the length and thickness of it reminded her of a hat pin. Oh, how she wished she could pass out so that she didn’t have to endure the pain he was about to put her through. Despite herself though, Kat had to admit that she could feel a stickiness between her thighs; she knew she was getting some kind of sick thrill out of this.

* * *

When Howie returned with the ice, he noticed that Kat was trembling. He could tell it was from the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Howie placed the ice down and smiled. “It will all be over very soon — I promise,” he said before picking up one of the many gags in the room; he placed it over Kat’s mouth, silencing the screams he knew were going to come.

Howie knelt down on the floor beside Kat and then picked up a cube of ice; he smiled as he rubbed it over each of her nipples, numbing the erect flesh.

Kat tried to wriggle away from his assault; the ice was so cold it was almost paining her, but she knew she should welcome it, as it would make what was coming next somewhat bearable.

After placing the almost melted cube back into the ice bucket, Howie then picked up the needle. He could see Kat’s eyes brimming over with tears.

“Relax, love. It’s almost over,” he smiled reassuringly.

And with that, Howie placed the tip of the needle against her right nipple and then started pushing it through. Kat felt like her nipple was on fire; the searing pain that she was currently experiencing was something she couldn’t put into words, although she would be able to by writing about it in her journal — that is, if Howie gave her the opportunity to do so later on.

However, for the moment, she decided to accept it; her screams were muffled by the gag as she tried to keep a hold of her sanity.

Once the needle was all the way through, Howie slowly pulled it back out; he was surprised that there was only a small bead of blood at one end. He gently brushed it away and then took one of the golden hoops and pierced it through, locking it in place.

Howie then proceeded to do the same with the left nipple, sticking the needle into her sensitive flesh before adding the second nipple ring.

Howie tipped some more alcohol over her newly pierced nipples and watched as Kat jerked violently when it got into her open skin.

Howie stepped back to admire his handiwork. The sight of Kat’s nipples with the golden rings aroused him like nothing else would. (However, he wondered if such a thing was even possible.) Basically, they looked stunning.

Howie removed the gag — which was now saturated with saliva and tears — and brushed some strands of hair away from her face.

“There, my little slave; all done. They look incredible…”

Howie picked up a mirror and showed Kat her new rings. Kat blinked; she had to admit that he was right. As often happened, Howie’s powers of observation never ceased to amaze her. They did indeed look very nice, and she was only experiencing a mild throb now, the pain practically forgotten.

Kat smiled at Howie. “Thank you, Master. They were a lovely birthday present.”

Howie started stripping himself of his clothes. “The present isn’t over yet, baby. There is still one more thing I want to give you.”

Kat watched, but made sure to keep her eyes locked on Howie’s as his manhood emerged. “And what may that be, Master?” she inquired.

Howie paused, and then grinned. “What do you think it is? It’s something I’ve been waiting to give you at the right moment on the right day. Well, today is that day.”

And with that, he climbed up upon the chair and eased himself between Kat’s thighs. His manhood slipped between her pussy in an instant.

Kat moaned; he always felt so good in her vagina, for his manhood took up so much space. Many times, she would wonder how he was able to be physically intimate with her. But he did, and so he started pumping in and out of her, each thrust of his manhood slamming against her clit, making her feel dizzy with desire.

She jumped slightly as she felt Howie’s mouth lightly licking at the dried-up blood on her nipples, and then gently tugging on the new rings with his teeth.

Kat almost came in an instant, as the tugging of the rings seemed to be connected to her clit. She was feeling a whole new set of sensations (which made her feel more excited than was even possible — that is, if such a thing could happen). It was incredible.

As her vaginal muscles clenched firmly around Howie’s now ejaculating manhood, she knew he had just given her the best birthday present ever.

Little did she know that Howie had planned on piercing her clit for Christmas…

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
